


To Catch a Magician

by papayascents



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Haunted Houses, He/Him Lesbians, Kink Negotiation, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Vulnerable Tops, Were-Creatures, Weretiger, predator/prey play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayascents/pseuds/papayascents
Summary: Haunted house proprietor and magician Remy gets a surprise present from his girlfriend, Soojung. It involves a fox's lair, his favorite movie of all time, and a high tolerance for pain.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	To Catch a Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is an adult and everything is consensual (in fact, the communication prior to the sex is central to the story), but one should still mind the tags.

Soojung had said that she had a surprise for Remy and would meet him at Rookwood House at 2:30 PM, but it was nearly 3 PM and she still wasn’t there. It wasn’t unusual for her to be late, but she was never more than ten minutes behind. Remy texted her to ask if she was all right, then paced around the first floor to let off his nervous energy.

He checked that all the props were positioned properly and that the projectors and smoke machines were well hidden. He could hear his mom’s voice in his head telling him that it was a waste for a magician to dabble in such petty parlor tricks, but he liked the mundane solidity of machines. They weren’t fickle like magic; they had a logical system that he found comforting. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t make use of his magic. There were protective talismans hidden around the house that Remy had cut and painted himself.

He’d already checked them twice today during his inspections, but he checked a third time just to be absolutely sure that they were still pasted firmly in place. Crypt Carnival opened this weekend, and he wanted everything to be perfect. The last thing he needed was for real ghosts and monsters to break into Rookwood House while there were dozens of clueless guests milling about in the dark. His anxiety about Soojung exacerbated his already-existing anxiety about the upcoming event, and to soothe himself he rearranged one of the rooms so that the figurine of the ghoul nun would swing down from a corner instead of the middle of the ceiling.

He was about to re-pattern the glow-in-the-dark bloody handprint stickers in one of the hallways when Soojung finally responded to his text. _I’m on the second floor in the Scarlet Chrysanthemum Room_. _Come here._ Remy frowned. When had Soojung gotten here, and how had she gone up to the second floor without him noticing? And what was she doing in the Scarlet Chrysanthemum Room, for that matter? She didn’t do well with scary things, and never set foot in Rookwood House during Crypt Carnival season unless it was broad daylight and someone else was with her.

Remy climbed up the staircase. Once Crypt Carnival went live, speakers hidden underneath the floorboards would create the illusion of creaking and unsteadiness, but right now the staircase was its usual sturdy self, thanks to the renovations Remy had done to make sure that Rookwood House was safe for people. He turned left down a hallway lined with mirrors, some of which had transparent stickers of apparitions pasted on them, and opened the door to the Scarlet Chrysanthemum Room.

It was empty. Remy frowned and stepped inside, scanning the corners of the room. Of course, because this was supposed to be a haunted house, there were a lot of places where Soojung could be hiding, even if he didn’t know _why_ she would be hiding. It was also disorienting because the Scarlet Chrysanthemum Room was ostentatiously overdecorated, from the scarlet wallpaper stamped with a tessellation of gold foil chrysanthemums to the overstuffed furniture covered in garishly-colored satin and silk tassels.

This was one of Remy’s favorite rooms in the house. He changed up the house’s decorations from year to year, but he always kept this room the same. Its concept was a nine-tailed fox's bedroom, which was why every corner was crammed with knicknacks that the fox had stolen from her victims, from gold necklaces to severed fingers. During Crypt Carnival nights, an actor would play the fox, lurid and terrifying in a scarlet robe, white face paint, and fake fangs dripping blood.

Even though he was used to the room by now, being in it gave him a pleasurable chill. He couldn’t bask in the feeling though, because Soojung was still nowhere to be found and he couldn’t rest easy.

“Soojung?” he called out. “Honey, where are you?”

She couldn’t be trying to scare him, could she? That wasn’t really her style. Besides, she would be even more scared than him if she had to wait in this room alone. Remy walked around the room, scanning the usual corners where the actor would hide to lunge out at unsuspecting visitors. He was standing next to the bed—an actual four-poster that he’d found at a used furniture store, draped in a sheer black canopy and piled with satin-quilted blankets—when he caught a glimpse of fur out of the corner of his eye and felt hot breath fanning over the back of his neck.

Remy froze. Could something have broken his talismans and gotten into the house? He’d just checked on them, though. Before he could bolt away, clawed hands grabbed him around the waist and threw him onto the bed. The beast was on him only a second later, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. He found himself staring up into familiar amber eyes and tawny, black-striped fur.

Soojung bared her fangs in a smile that was somehow adorable at the same time that it was fearsome. “Surprise, anh.”

“Soojung! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought something dangerous had broken through my barriers.”

Soojung leaned her head down and nuzzled the side of his neck. Her fur tickled him, and her breath raised goosebumps. Remy gasped when she nipped lightly at the skin. Even though she had been gentle, he could feel how sharp her teeth were. They were a tiger’s teeth, after all, made for tearing through any resistance.

“But I _am_ dangerous,” she said in a low voice. “I could eat you right up.”

Her teeth pricked his skin again, adding substance to her words. But she didn’t draw blood, and she paused after speaking to give him space to breathe and answer. Remy’s heart rate slowed down a little as he grasped what she was doing.

“Do you want to play with me, little cat?”

Soojung lifted her head and looked down at him. This time, her smile was pleased. “Yes. I want to play like in that movie you like so much, with the fox lady and the scholar. Is that a good surprise?”

She was definitely talking about _A Midnight So Blue_ , one of Remy’s favorite movies. It was a 1990 indie Vietnamese movie shot in black and white, about a scholar who falls in love with a fox woman in spite of her better judgement. The climax of the movie was an explicit sex scene between the two of them—the fox woman slowly morphs into her true form, and even though her scratching and biting becomes deadly, the scholar becomes more and more eager, until she finally orgasms. The final shot of the movie is the fox standing over the scholar’s torn and bleeding body, her giant maw open to reveal gleaming teeth.

Remy imagined himself in the scholar’s place and shivered. Of course, Soojung wouldn’t really eat him, but to act out a mutual fantasy where she _could_ do that, to feel how helpless he was against her predator’s strength and have that fear fuel his arousal—that _was_ a good surprise.

Soojung had let go of his arms and was sitting patiently in his lap. Her tail swished back and forth behind her, tickling his legs. Up close like this, Remy could make out details like the fact that her human ears had completely disappeared and been replaced by rounded ears on top of her head. Her hands were more like a tiger’s too: she still had fingers, but overall her hands were bigger and rounder, and where a human’s palms would have been were rough black pads. She had a bulkier waist and shoulders, which Remy could feel in the way she pinned him easily to the bed.

Come to think of it, this would be the first time they had sex while she was in her tiger form. She didn’t shift into her tiger form around him that often. Remy knew that she worried about being able to control herself when she was like this, so the fact that she trusted herself enough now to want to have sex like this—that she trusted _him_ enough to help keep her in check—made his heart swell with love and pride.

He stroked her cheek, luxuriating in the soft and dense fur there, and said, “This is a brilliant surprise. Are you sure using this room will be okay though? You’re scared of it.”

She scratched her cheek with a claw. “Yes, but I thought it would help set the mood. And then I thought, if _I’m_ the scary thing in the room then it’s okay. It feels like I have more control.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll also think of this room as your lair.”

He was already sinking into the fantasy. This red-walled room with all its macabre trappings belonged to Soojung, and she had lured him into it to toy with him before killing him. Remy’s heart sped up again and his body grew warm. He couldn’t drift away completely though. There were rules and boundaries to be set, expectations and needs to be communicated.

He put his hands on either side of Soojung’s waist and held her. She liked it if he touched her while they were discussing a scene. She said it comforted her and helped her get into the right mindset.

“So you’re a scary beast who’s got me trapped and wants to play with her food before eating. What exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well…I want you to beg me for mercy. I want to see you scared and desperate.”

“That’s what I want to do, too. But what do _you_ want to do? How do you want to make me beg?”

Soojung’s tail swished more agitatedly and she tensed up. Remy recognized the signs of her nervousness. She always got like this when she felt like what she wanted was too extreme, too much to ask from him.

He squeezed her waist and said, “Hey, it’s okay. You can just ask me, and I’ll tell you if I want to do it or not. Even if I don’t want to, it doesn’t mean that you’re too much. It’s probably just something that doesn’t work for me. But it’s also okay if you don’t want to go through with this. We can do another scene, or have vanilla sex, or even just go home and cuddle.”

Soojung breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Then she exhaled, and when she opened her eyes there was a determined look in them. “I want to do this. Really. It’s…kind of scary, but not in a bad way. More like, I really want it, and it scares me how much I want it, and I don’t want that to scare you away. Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, and it makes sense why you feel that way. But I promise you, you’re not going to scare me away. I know you. You’ll make sure that I’m safe.”

She always had. She had looked out for him from the beginning, and though he knew that she was not as fearless or certain as she made herself out to be, he still trusted her. She didn’t need to be made of stone for him to know that he could rely on her. And besides, he was there for her to rely on as well.

He held her and listened as she spoke. “I want to hurt you. With my claws. And my teeth. I want to rip into you and make you bleed. I know that I’ve done that before, but that was when I was human and I was using tools. I want to feel what it’s like when it’s just me, as I really am. I think that it would feel really, really good.”

Remy heard the raw need in her voice and saw how she clenched and unclenched her hands, the nails digging into her palms like she was physically stopping herself from doing something else with them. No wonder she had been worried. There was no need for her to fear that he would shy away though—he was already getting aroused from listening to her talk about this.

“You’re a silly girl,” he said, reaching up to pat her head. On a whim, he started stroking her ears, and she sighed and leaned into it. “We said we were going to play like in the movie, right? I figured you would want to do something like that. I want it, too.”

“Just because we said we’re going to do it like in the movie doesn’t mean that it has to be literal! What if you meant that you just wanted to feel a little scared, and to have me hold you down and be kind of rough?”

Remy thought about it. “Hmm, I suppose you’re right. I was just assuming that we both meant for it to be literal. I’m sorry. But at least we’re on the same page now, right?”

“Yes. So…you’re really okay with it?”

“One hundred percent.”

Soojung’s voice was raspy with desire as she asked, “How much is okay? I mean, how hard can I scratch? And bite?”

As much as you want, was the answer on the tip of Remy’s tongue. But he knew he couldn’t be reckless like that. He took a deep breath. “It’s kind of hard to say right now, since we haven’t done this before. Why don’t we say hard enough to make me bleed, but not so deep that it’s a lot? We can go from there and use our usual safe words. I’ll say ‘please’ if I want you to do it harder, and ‘amber’ if I want you to slow down. I know how to make healing talismans, too, so treating the wounds afterwards won’t be a problem.”

“Okay. Okay, that sounds good. And…do you want to fuck, too? During the scene?”

Remy shivered. “Oh, yes.”

His eagerness seemed to help Soojung gain more confidence and shift into the role she was going to play. Her stance changed. She wasn’t a patient housecat sitting in his lap anymore. She was a menacing beast, all of her attention focused on him until he felt like there wasn’t a breath or gesture he could make without her anticipating it. Remy could feel his cunt getting wet, and he only get wetter when Soojung said “Let’s play then” and started undressing him.

She did it slowly, like he was a treat she was unwrapping and she wanted to savor him for as long as possible. She unzipped his track jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, licking her lips when she saw that his nipples were already hard and outlined against his sports bra.

“Tasty little morsel,” she said, her voice husky. She dragged a claw from the hem of his sports bra to the top of his navel, digging in hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. “I could eat you right up.”

Remy whimpered. The pain had started, but he knew he had to endure more before the end. When he spoke, his throat was so constricted that he could only whisper. “Don’t. I’ll do anything. Please!”

Soojung licked her lips again. “Anything? I think you’re going to regret offering that.”

With the same speed that she’d displayed when pouncing on him earlier, she flipped him onto his stomach. Remy’s cry was muffled against the quilted blankets, which suddenly felt suffocating now that he was being pressed facedown into them. One of Soojung’s paws pressed into the back of his head, pushing him down just hard enough to remind Remy how much more powerful she was.

She stayed still for a moment, and Remy knew that she was waiting for him to regain his presence of mind. He breathed in and out as deeply as he could, and his heartbeat slowed down until the fear and helplessness became an edge that honed his arousal instead of an overwhelming sensation.

“Please,” he whimpered.

In response, Soojung pressed him into the blankets harder. Her other hand came down on the back of his neck, closing around it until he could feel her claws pricking the skin of his throat. The fear surged up again, but Remy willed himself to stay still. He let the feeling course through his body, making his limbs loose. His panties dampened with cum.

Soojung let go of his neck after a heart-pounding minute and trailed a claw down his spine. “I can smell how afraid you are,” she said. “It’s only making me more excited, you know.”

Then she ripped through his sports bra. The fabric tore easily, and her claws raked down his back. Remy cried out as the searing hot pain lanced along his skin. He swore he could smell the copper tang of his blood in the air. It hurt—even after the initial sharpness subsided, there was a dull and persistent throb. And yet, it also felt good. There was adrenaline rushing through his body now, and it made Remy seek out more of the pain.

He cried out, “Please, oh please, it hurts!”

Soojung growled. It was the first time that he’d ever heard that noise directed at him, and the sheer predatory intent in it made a chill run down his spine. She started clawing at his back, opening up fresh wounds that made Remy sob with pain. It didn’t take long before she’d yanked his pants and underwear off so she could grope his ass and thighs, her claws sinking into the tender skin there as well.

She truly wanted to rip him apart. That was the foremost thought in Remy’s mind as Soojung clawed at him. Remy could hear her heavy breathing and that predatory growl again, low in her throat. She grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed until Remy was squirming from the pain, and when he started whimpering, she moaned and squeezed harder. A mix of humiliation and fear coursed through Remy as he realized that his helplessness was turning her on.

They could have gone on like that forever, riding the high of Remy’s forced submission and pushing the limits to see how much he could take, but Remy knew that if he didn’t put a check on it, they would go too far. When Soojung sank her teeth into his shoulder a little too hard, he gasped and called out, “Amber! Amber, Soojung.”

Soojung backed off immediately. Remy could feel her crouching over him, breathing hard in an attempt to calm herself down. Remy’s breath was coming in short, hard gasps as well. His entire back throbbed with pain. He wanted nothing more than to drift off on it, to abandon himself completely to Soojung and the feeling of being dominated by her. But of course, he couldn’t do that—Soojung was trusting him to ground her through this play as much as he was trusting her to heed his directions, so he needed to stay present.

He turned onto his back, wincing at the way the blankets rubbed against his sore skin. Soojung’s eyes were both intense and faraway as she stared down at him. It was like she was looking at him but not really seeing him. Remy reached a hand slowly up to her face and stroked the fur there. “Soojung, stay with me.”

Soojung blinked. Some clearness returned to her eyes and she nuzzled the palm of his hand, purring. It was a much less threatening sound than her growl from earlier, but still primal in its pleasure. Remy loved it.

“Green?” he asked.

Soojung nodded.

“Good. Then why don’t you come and eat me up, like you promised?”

He meant his words to be a gentle goading, and it worked. Soojung flipped him back onto his stomach with one paw, a gesture that had Remy squirming with arousal at its casual power. He thought she would start tearing at him again, but instead of sharp claws, he felt a hot, rough-textured tongue licking his wounds. Remy whimpered. It didn’t hurt the same way that the scratching had, but it was still painful. Soojung’s tongue was like sandpaper; it scratched his skin and irritated his cuts.

It was obvious how much Soojung was enjoying herself, though. She lingered on his cuts, lapping up the blood there and making contented noises that rumbled low in her throat. She didn’t limit herself to his back, either. Her tongue flicked at his neck and the back of his ears, then trailed all the way down to his ass. When she prodded experimentally between the cheeks, Remy yelped and squirmed away.

“A-Amber,” he gasped out. He didn’t think he was ready for Soojung to do that today.

Soojung’s tongue withdrew and she chuckled. “Kind of seems like you would taste good there, too. But maybe another day.”

Remy’s ears burned. He imagined what it would feel like if Soojung fucked him with her tiger tongue. It would hurt, probably, whether it was his ass or his pussy. But oh, it would be a good pain. He would enjoy enduring it, getting wet as he submitted to her predator’s nature, letting her probe and violate and tear him apart for her pleasure.

He almost thought that she would suggest tongue fucking his pussy, until she pulled away. Remy felt cold and abandoned without her heat at his back. Soojung moved to the head of the bed and settled against the pillows there. She spread her legs wide, and Remy was treated to the sight of her pussy, pink and shiny with slick. He licked his lips. No matter what the situation, he couldn’t help being hungry for cunt.

Soojung leaned forward and grabbed his hair. She yanked him forward by it and Remy cried out from the searing pain in his scalp, his eyes watering. Then his head was enveloped between Soojung’s thighs, thick fur almost suffocating him from all sides. He couldn’t really see anything, but he could smell the musk of her pussy and feel the weight of her giant paw where she was still gripping him by the hair.

“You said you would do anything, right?” she asked as conversationally as if she didn’t have him pinned in place. “Then I want you to satisfy my pussy. It’s hungry for your tongue.”

She yanked him closer and tilted her hips up so she could press her cunt insistently against his face. Remy moaned. His world had been forcibly narrowed down. All he could feel and think about were Soojung’s thighs gripping him tight and her pussy against his mouth, wet and swollen and demanding. It was heady. If there was ever a moment to let himself go a little and drift off on the sensation, surely it was now.

Remy slid his tongue between the folds of her pussy. It was immediately coated in thick, bitter cum, and he sighed in pleasure, alternating between licking her slit and lapping at her clit. He went on nothing but instinct, letting his body respond to the urgency she projected.

“Oh, it’s so sweet,” Soojung cried out. “My pussy is eating up your tongue so well. Put it inside now. Fuck me!”

She pressed his face flush against her pussy, until his nose was buried in the thick fur around her crotch. It was dense and scratchy and smelled strongly of her. Every time Remy sucked in a breath, Soojung’s fur filled his nostrils, creating a hot and suffocating feeling. Yet he couldn’t move, held in place as he was by her thighs and her clawed hand.

Nor did he want to. His blood was humming with adrenaline. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle inside her pussy and started fucking her. It was sloppy and without rhythm, and eventually Soojung took the lead from him—she held his head still and ground against his face. All Remy could do was hold his tongue out for her to use, his jaw aching and drool running down his chin.

“Remy, Remy, Remy,” Soojung panted. Her thighs tightened around him. Remy could hardly breathe, and the resulting headiness emptied his mind until there was nothing but a blissful, buzzing blankness there. He went limp in Soojung’s grasp as she rutted against his face and came with a triumphant howl.

When she finally released him, he collapsed against the bedsheets, unable to do anything except lie there and make soft, whimpering noises. He felt rather than saw Soojung returning to her human form: the bed dipped less, and when she stroked his hair, it was with the nimble fingers that she used to pound out code sequences.

He focused on the weight of her fingers massaging his scalp until his heartbeat slowed down and clarity returned to him. He was not prey anymore, and Soojung was not a threat. She was his sweet girlfriend, loving and probably worried about how he was doing. He turned his face to look at her, and forgot the aching pain in his back when he saw the contentment on her face.

“Felt good?” he mumbled, voice cracking on a yawn. Playing like this always made him tired.

“Really good. I liked it a lot. Did you?”

Remy nodded, smiling. “Just like the movie. Except I’m still alive, of course.”

Soojung cupped his face in her hand. Her skin was soft against his once more, warm and smelling faintly of the pineapple lotion she used. “Yes. I was worried that I would go too far, but you…held me back. Kept me grounded. Thank you.”

Remy nuzzled her hand. “Thank _you_ for giving me such a wonderful surprise. It makes me happy that you trusted me enough to do this.”

Soojung curled up next to him, nestling her head under his chin and clasping his hands in hers. “Of course. You’re the person I trust most in the whole world.”

He knew that it was not an easy admission for her. She had been alone for so long before they met, and even after she had saved his life that autumn night, she had been reluctant to get any closer, wary of him and of the danger she believed herself to be. He squeezed her hands tightly to reassure her that he heard and understood her.

“Come on, help me heal these wounds, and then let’s get out of here before something actually dangerous comes.”

A slow, sweet smile spread across her face. “Like you would ever let anything bad happen to us.”

It was true. He would do anything to keep both of them safe. He kissed her on the forehead, and they sat up so she could help him heal the wounds on his back. The pain faded into nothing, and when they were done at last, they left the fox’s lair together.

**Author's Note:**

> Soojung probably brought clothes with her to change into when she went home. Probably. It's not like I forgot about that detail or anything.


End file.
